


Bound

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Escape, Hospitals, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Rope Bondage, Slash, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bound was far more entertaining when Loki did it, this was too simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

1100 A.D.

Thor groaned, “Must I ?” as the kiss broke and Loki’s arms slid from around his back. Impulsively, he tried to move his hands apart only to come up short when the rough thick rope held his wrists immobile.

“Father said you have to practice escaping from bondage. Not quite in this manner, of course, but I stand by its authenticity.” Soft fingers gripped his chin and emerald eyes glittered mischievously. “After all, you never know when or where you’ll have need of it, brother - Alfheim, Nornheim, my bedroom. Really, the possibilities are endless.”

* * *

2011 A.D.

He tilted his head to look down the odd blue gown at his bonds. They were made of a smooth black material, but also looser than anything he had previously been tied with. Being bound was far more entertaining when Loki did it. This would be too easy, even in his current state. The stealth he’d use to escape the enormous building would make even Loki proud. Plan made he started wriggling his wrist in the cuff. No bond but love could hold the Mighty Thor captive. Nothing would stop his return to his family and Asgard.


End file.
